War of the Worlds: Part 2
War of the Worlds: Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode and the second season finale of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Getting into the Highbreed headquarters, the gang fight the Highbreed and an army of DNAliens. When Kevin is threatened by a Highbreed commander, an enraged Gwen transforms into her Anodite form for the first time. She almost loses her humanity and wants to destroy the entire Highbreed fleet by herself, but upon hearing Kevin's confession of that he cannot bear to lose, her she returns to normal and they embrace each other afterwards. Upon discovering that the fleet can only be recalled by the Highbreed Supreme, Ben, Gwen, Kevin head to their home world to confront him. But the Highbreed Supreme refuses to recall the fleet and Azmuth reveals that the Highbreed's obsession with genetic purity has resulted in sterility in their species: they intend to cleanse the entire galaxy of all sentient and intelligent life in retaliation. Using the Omnitrix, Ben sends out a powerful circular white-colored energy wave that reprograms the DNA of every Highbreed in the galaxy, fusing their DNA with random species from the Omnitrix to repair their genetic damage. The council is stunned and horrified at the loss of their genetic purity and immediately consider mass suicide as their only honorable option. Reinrassic III returns to convince the Highbreed Supreme that their new impurity is not undesirable and now they can live, thus recalling the fleet and being elected as the Highbreed Supreme. Grandpa Max decides to become the mentor of the Plumber's kids that Ben recruited. Ben and Julie almost kiss, but decide against it. Ben makes it up by walking her to school tomorrow. Paradox takes Azmuth home and Kevin takes Gwen to an auto show. As a side effect of recalibrating the Omnitrix, Ben finds out that it has also unlocked new aliens and transforms into one in the last moment of the episode (which was revealed to be Lodestar who first appeared in Simple). Major Events *Ben succeeds against the war with the Highbreed. *Ben unlocks Lodestar. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Darkstar *Reinrassic III Villains *Highbreed Councilors (first appearance) **Highbreed Supreme (first appearance) *Highbreed Commander *Highbreed *DNAliens Aliens Used *Swampfire (x2) *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Lodestar (off-screen) Quotes Errors *Brainstorm vomits on Azmuth, and then in the next scene, Azmuth is no longer covered in vomit. *At the end of the episode when Ben checks his Omnitrix and says he doesn't know any of these guys. It sounds like Ben has a new set of aliens even though in Season 3 he has the same aliens with the ones he turned into during the battle. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title is the same as the 1898 novel by H.G. Wells. Trivia *Gwen's Anodite form was first seen in this episode. *At the end of the episode, after the Omnitrix reboot, Ben said ''"Aw man, I don't recognize any of these guys!", making it sound like he had unlocked a whole new set of aliens. However, he only had unlocked Lodestar. *The Omnitrix mentions 'recombinant DNA' when repairing the DNA of the Highbreeds. Recombinant DNA is formed by taking a chunk of genes out of a DNA strand and putting new genes in its place, forming new characteristics, like the Highbreeds' new looks. *Even though Ben owns a cell phone, he does not use it to call Julie, instead borrowing Gwen's phone to do so. *When Ben calls the highbreed supreme "the big banana around here" it was a hint towards Dwayne McDuffie's inspiration for Highbreeds, bananas. See Also * /Gallery/ * /Transcript/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Highbreed arc Category:Two Part Episode